I'll never forgot you
by swiggity swame this is my name
Summary: This is Gavin DeGraws Not over you in jacobs POV!


**Okay Gavin DeGraw's not over you is perfect for Jake's POV So yeah  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams, that's where I have to go<strong>

**To see your beautiful - face anymore**

I wake up thinking about Bella and how she should go with me and not that leech she calls her love. I just threw on a pair of shorts not wanting to put on a shirt. It just adds more weight to carry on me in wolf form. I

was walking out the house when I heard the phone say _Isabella swan. _I run full speed to the phone and answered "Bells?" "Yeah it me" I was so happy to her voice "Whats going on?" "I was going to visit you" I was

elastic "Okay see you then!" See ya Jake!" and with that she hung up. I didn't want to seem so compious wearing shorts during the winter time so I sat in my Rabbit waiting for her.

**I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio**

I toke a photo of her and me when we were toddlers out from my glove department. "Where has the time gone?" I said lowly to myself a few tears escaping. I heard the leeches Volvo came up to the line and I grinned

my teeth. I jumped out my car and picked her up and ran with her back to my garage. I grinned brightly at her "Hey Bells, remember when we worked on out bikes here?"

**Hope, hope there's a conversation**

I was hoping she would would say those were good times but instead she said "Jake i'm choosing him and you should just just deal with it."

**We both admit we had it good**

**But until then it's alienation, I know**

**That much is understood**

**And I realize**

**[Chorus:]**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

My heart felt like it was broken into two. She saw my face then sighed "Never mind so how are you doing?"

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

I told her "I'm doing just fine." But in the truth nothing was okay. I just lost Bella to a leech. I wanted to phases right now and rip his little head off but Bella and the treaty were the only things stopping me

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

"I don't mean to be rude but am I on your mind?" she asks blushing "Not really." "Oh." Then her phone buzzed "It's Edward, I have to go bye Jake!" she shouted over her shoulder

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)**

As she walked away I realized that I would never would get Bella and i'll never be over her.

**_*SKIP TO ECLIPSE*_**

**Damn, damn girl you do it well**

**And I thought you were innocent**

**Took this heart and put it through hell**

**But still you're magnificent**

**I I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me**

I feel like i'm a boomerang. Bella ditches me but when she wants me I run back into her welcoming arms. But of course boomerangs are play things not serious. I looked over the cliff to where I stood and Bella looked at me desperately "Don' go! Stay please!" "Why so you can use ike a boomerang? Just throw me away for Edward and then except me to come back when you want me? Bells It don't work that way." She looked at me hurt "No please don't kill your self. Come back and kiss me Jacob. come back and kiss me."

**I turn around and I'm back in the game**

**Even better than the old me**

**But I'm not even close without you**

I couldn't say no to her so I ran into her arms and kissed her we were done I whispered in her ear "I'll fight then come back all okay." ?She nodded then went back into his arms. i turned around and waited for Seth to come then i'd left. As I phased I couldn't stop thinking abot the kiss with her _Get your head in the game! _Sam ordered me in his mind. Seth and the other guys started mentally gagging aand I rolled my eyes. Sam signaled it was time for us to go then we ran out me coming last ripping off vamps heads with some help.

**[Chorus:]**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

I watched as Bella walked though the door with a hurt expression on her face. "He let you see me?" she shook her head "I came because I wanted to." I nodded then winced at the pain I felt on right side. "Are you okay?" I nodded at her fighting back a scream. "It's all my fault Jake" "How?" She sighed then rambled on about how it is her fault. "Oh and Seth said you couldn't focus because you were thinking about me" she said while blushing. "You weren't on my mind that much." "Okay then..."

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

I sighed "Bella, its time for me to face the truth You are always on my mind an i'll always love you."

**No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)**

**And if I had the chance to renew**

**You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do**

She then gave me a kiss and asked me to listen to Carsile. "Why?" "Because its the right thing to do, Jake" I sighed and I wanted to say no but I couldn't deny Bella "Okay"

**I could get back on the right track**

**But only if you'd be convinced**

**So until then...**

She got up and walked out the door and I just sat there wondering.

**_*SKIP TO BREAKING DAWN*_**

**[Chorus:]**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm -**

I couldn't deny it, no matter what I said I was not over Bella so when i got the letter I was devastated. I ran out my small home and phased leaving Jacob black behind. All I thought to myself was:

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<br>**


End file.
